


Red Death and the Adventure of Angel Bay

by lynndyre



Category: Elvis Cole - Robert Crais, Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Art, Best Friends, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a hypothetical AU, Crowe and Arumat star as a combination of Cole and Pike, the Hardy Boys, and the Three Investigators.  They go wherever there's a mystery!  Seeking out new life, and new civilizations.</p><p>Here is some cover art for this very silly idea.  :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Death and the Adventure of Angel Bay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/gifts).



  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v294/lynndyre/?action=view&current=SO4ColeandPike2.jpg)   



End file.
